


Blindfolded

by Erenyaygrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bird Box Au, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Levi is trying his best, Lotta death so I guess it fits with snk, Orginal Child Characters - Freeform, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenyaygrr/pseuds/Erenyaygrr
Summary: Dammit.One second he was waiting for his wife in the car, imaging holding his future son in his arms. One second he was imaging whether or not his baby would get his asshole-personality, if the baby would get his wife’s love for science.One second.One second is all it took.One look is all it took.And now he was grasping at tiny stubby hands as he ran through leaves and whispers he couldn’t see, struggling to survive. The cloth around his eyes was fastened tightly, just as it had always been for the past five years.Five years.Had it already been five years? Five years since his mother walked in front of that truck. Five years since he watched that woman walk into those flames, talking to her mother who wasn’t there. Five years since the chaos, five years since it all went to hell. Five years of never knowing if he would survive. Five years of wondering if it was even worth it to stay alive. Yet, he still fought to live. For his kids, for his wife.For hope.A little fanfic based off Dhaddykun’s beautiful artwork of an Attack On Titan Bird Box AU! https://www.instagram.com/p/BsGQiROhKiS/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=te10jrq3qp1





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people let’s get this bread 
> 
> Make sure you go follow Dhaddykun’s Instagram that I’ll leave a link for here to check out the rest of their amazing work!  
> https://instagram.com/dhaddykun?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=opl8v9vqeuhk
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack On Titan and Bird Box belong to their respective owners.

Not ready yet UwU I have no clue what I amd ping right now


End file.
